Vax'ildan
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Vaxildan | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = true | Name = Vax'ildan | AKA = Vax Champion of the Raven Queen | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-elf | Class = Rogue (Assassin) Paladin (Raven Queen) | Age = | Alignment = Chaotic Good | Languages = Common; Elvish; AbyssalLiam O'Brien shared Vax'ildan's character sheet from 2016-03-17 on Twitter. | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Grew up in Byroden with mother and sisterLiam O'Brien revealed on Twitter that Byroden was the town where Vax and Vex grew up with their mother. | Family = Vex'ahlia (twin sister) Unnamed human mother Syldor Vessar (elven father) Velora Vessar (elven half-sister) | Connections = Thordak (sworn enemy; killed his mother) The Clasp (member; now enemy)Vax'ildan shifts from member of the Clasp to enemy of the Clasp after his actions in . | Stats = true | StatsRef = Vax'ildan's stats were shown on .Vax'ildan's stat card was shown onscreen in . | Level = Rogue 13 / Paladin 2 | Abilities = true | HP = 99 | AC = 17 | DC = 15 | Str = 14 | Dex = 20 | Con = 10 | Int = 16 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 14 | Fanart = }} '''Vax'ildan', also known as "Vax", is a half-elf rogue/paladin and member of Vox Machina. He is played by Liam O'Brien. Intro "Never entirely welcome in the company of elves or men, Vax'ildan learned at a young age to skip past formality, preferring instead to invite himself in your door. Along with twin sister Vex'ahlia, Vax was born by a chance encounter between elven royalty and human peasantry. Raised by their mother in their early years, the twins were eventually sent off to their father in the elven capital of Syngorn. But their cool reception among the elves there never warmed, and their time in the capital didn't last. The siblings stole away one autumn night and set out on the open road. After a few years of wandering, they eventually decided to return to their mother, and journeyed back to the lands of their youth. But instead of finding their childhood home, they returned to a pile of rubble. Their mother was gone, their home burned to ash. Pressing the townspeople for answers, they learned of the day the dragon came. With their ties all severed, Vax'ildan and his sister set out to find their fortune together in Tal'Dorei. An outsider since birth, Vax quickly learned to solve life's challenges in his own particular way, often by sidestepping them entirely. And when his knack for circumventing adversity isn't enough, the way of blades the elves schooled him in more than makes up the difference." Character Information , by official Critical Role artist Kit Buss.Fan art of Vax'ildan, by official Critical Role artist Kit Buss, shared on her website.]] Vax is a close-ranged combat fighter and often uses a deadly combination of sneak attacks, magical weaponry, items, agility, and various abilities when in combat. He is naturally the sneakiest member of Vox Machina and often scouts ahead for the group when in dangerous situations. He is incredibly deceptive, and often navigates through social situations with ease and occasionally coin. Vax occasionally mentions his instructors in Syngorn, one of whom is named Master Tharindriel. and Vex'ahlia, by sleepyjaneart.Fan art of Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia, by sleepyjaneart on Tumblr.]] Vax has a twin sister named Vex'ahlia, who is also a member of Vox Machina. Both of them usually work together when scouting and ambushing opponents. They haven't been separated for very long since birth, at least until after the events of , where they were forced to work with different groups of people. Vax seems to have some sort of relationship with Gilmore, as the latter is the group's sponsor and often seems to enjoy the company of Vax. In , Vax asked out Gilmore to a meal and a walk, which is the first time in the game that this has happened. Vax was the first one out of the group to kill an illithid in . Vax also seems to have an infatuation or crush on Keyleth. He eventually admits he is in love with her and kisses her after they take down Professor Anders. Before the Stream Vex and Vax ran into their father, Syldor Vessar, in Emon. The conversation was frosty, and the twins discovered that they now have a half-sister named Velora Vessar. Vax was able to land the killing blow on a blue dragon, Brimscythe. Brimscythe had assumed a human form as General Krieg for some time, and after Vox Machina discovered Krieg's secret, he revealed his true nature to them. After a long fight, Vax ran up a wall and sunk his daggers into Brimscythe, sliding down and slowly killing him. Pike purposely injured Vax when she found out he had been a "peeping tom" by stepping on his foot. She dealt 1 nonlethal damage. Dealings with the Clasp Sometime after leaving their father but before returning to their home town, Vax'ildan learned that Vex'ahlia was marked for death by the Clasp. Vax gave the Clasp the living body of a child rapist that had been transformed to look like her and in exchange he was branded with their mark. After talks with the Clasp to help the survivors of Emon after the Chroma Conclave attack broke down, Vax asked Keyleth to burn away the brand on his back. Magic Items wearing the Deathwalker's Ward, an artifact taken from the Raven Queen's champion in , by Sedona Parnham.Fan art of Vax'ildan wearing the Deathwalker's Ward, an artifact taken from the Raven Queen's champion in , by Sedona Parnham on Twitter.]] * Blinkback Belt * Boots of Haste (allowing the "dagger, dagger, dagger" third attack) * Brooch of Living Essence * Cape of the Mountebank * Clarota's Helmet * Cloak of Displacement * Cloak of Elvenkind (given to Vex'ahlia ) * Dagger of Lifestealing * Dagger of Venom * Deathwalker's Ward (obtained by Vox Machina and given to Vax ) * Earring of Whisper (made by Tiberius) * Flametongue Dagger * Keen Dagger * Serpent Belt (named Simon after Simon Brist) * Symbol of Sarenrae embedded in his glove (has some kind of connection to Pike, a cleric of Sarenrae ; ruined but still present after Vax submitted himself to the Raven Queen ) Quests Vax'ildan, along with his sister Vex'ahlia, is on a quest to kill Thordak, the ancient red dragon that killed their mother when it destroyed their home town of Byroden. Abilities , by Andrew Keller.Fan art of Vax'ildan, by Andrew Keller on Tumblr.]] As an assassination rogue, Vax'ildan excels at dealing high damage very quickly, especially while stealthed, while evading and minimizing damage to himself. After reluctantly becoming a Champion of the Raven Queen, Vax eventually multiclassed as a paladin, granting new abilities and proficiency with medium armor, shields, and martial weapons. He also now has access to paladin spells and Divine Smite.For multiclassing information, see Player's Handbook, 5th ed., pp. 163–164. Half-Elf Abilities * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry Rogue Abilities * Assassinate * Cunning Action * Evasion * Impostor * Infiltration Expertise * Reliable Talent * Sneak Attack * Uncanny Dodge Paladin Abilities * Divine Sense * Divine Smite * Lay on Hands ** Because Lay on Hands grants a pool of healing power to the paladin, Vax could expend only one hit point to bring an unconscious creature back to consciousness, while reserving the remainder of his healing power. As a Champion of the Raven Queen, a goddess of death and fate, this method of using Lay on Hands provides a rich role-playing opportunity for Vax to pull allies back from the clutches of death throughout a battle, especially with the extra movement granted by his Boots of Haste. Spells *Note: Like clerics and druid, Vax'ildan can prepare a certain number of paladin spells every day. * Bless Feats * Dual WielderLiam O'Brien shared Vax'ildan's character sheet and item descriptions from 2016-04-25 on Twitter. * Lucky * Sharpshooter Weapon Damage Vax'ildan has an assortment of daggers, some of which also deal additional damage of the following types: * Fire (Flametongue Dagger) * Poison (Dagger of Venom) * Necrotic (Dagger of Life-Stealing) References Fan Art: Category:Vox Machina Category:The Clasp Category:Slayer's Take